Ai Sayu
by Theban-Rune
Summary: SayuXanyone oneshots newest: MikamiXSayu
1. Quick sum

-1Ai Sayu

Disclaimer: **TT No I don't own Death Note. If I did Misa would get hit by a train, L wouldn't die, and Sayu would have gotten together with someone in the end, maybe Mikami because I'm weird like that.**

A/N: Okay not many people have Sayu fanfics so I'm making oneshots for her, because she's one of my favorite Death Note characters, her and Matt are my favs.

This is just SayuXanyone (except Misa! I hate her) oneshots fanfics. If you want SayuXWhoever review or e-mail me what pairing you want and a brief summary ,to help me out, and I'll try to make it.


	2. Of backpacks and L

-1Disclaimer: look at the Disclaimer on the 1st chapter. No I don't own Death Note

Okay this first one's LXSayu because my beast friend gave me the idea and I'm afraid I made her mad. T-T So this first one's for Martial Artist-Mariko! Sorry L's a little OOC, but that's the reason's fanfics were invented wasn't it to make people act the way you know they wouldn't.

"" talking

'' thinking

L walked down the streets of Tokyo slowly. Trying to figure out the Kira case was harder than he had first expected. Much harder. It was easy to tell that Kira was childish and stubborn But who Kira was stumped him now.

'Maybe if-'

"Hey! Give it back!" A female's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. L looked over towards a small park, where the voice had come from, lazily. A small girl, 13 or 14 he guessed, was trying to get a backpack back from 3 older boys, most likely 17 or 16 by the looks of it, who were laughing at the girls attempt and passing it between themselves, making sure it was out of the girl's reach as they passed it overhead to each other.

The girl looked on the verge of tears as she tried to get it back. L sighed and walked slowly towards the park. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was women crying. As he got to the park the boy closest to him was getting thrown the backpack. L snatched the bag just as the tips of the boy's fingers touched it.

"What the hell, man?!" The boy exclaimed, glaring at L. The girl looked at him confusedly, her eyes still tearful. L slowly looked at the boy, making sure his face was blanker than usual and his eyes lifeless.

The boy visibly flinched, and L noticed his eyes turn from angry to scared. L leaned over to him.

"Go away." L whispered in the boy's ear.

The other boys shivered and looked aver to his friends.

"Let's go this isn't worth our time!" But L knew the other boys could see their friend's eyes, still so scared. They all immediately walk in the opposite direction of L.

The girl was just standing there motionless, her hair covering her face, crying he guessed.

L walked over to the girl and cocked his head to the side.

"Hey, girl? You okay? Did they hurt you?" L asked gently, pushing her hair out of her face and using his thumb to wipe away her tear.

She shook her head and looked up at him.

"Thank you, sir…It's Sayu, sir. Sayu Yagami. Not 'girl'."

' "Yagami" as in the captain of the Kira task force's child?'

"Sir?" "Hideki…my name's Hideki."

She smiled and bowed. "Arigoto Gozaimasu, Hideki!" She quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran off, grabbing her backpack before she did so.

L blinked and lightly touched his cheek. He smiled slightly. 'Cute kid.'

He closed his eyes for a second, opened them and walked away, thinking about the Kira case.

On the other side of the park a few minutes late Light was yelling for Sayu to get home, that it was time for dinner.

She rushed up to him grinning and nods, following him, contently, she slings her backpack over her shoulder.


	3. Of Conversations and Near

-1Of Conversations, Awkwardness and Near

This one's NearXSayu for Saecula, who was my first review for this story. Thanx Saecula! T-T I'm sorry I didn't do this first, but Mari-chan was the reason I made this fanfics. I'm sorry if this isn't that good.

Near looked around the Yagami residence from his spot on the couch. This was awkward for him, he had heard Light say he was Kira, watched him get shot, helped lie to his mother and sister (That Kira had shot Light then himself.) and here he was at the Yagami's household…in an annoying tuxedo!

Of course this must be hard for his family. First they had lost a husband and a father and now they had lost a son and a brother.

He saw Matsuda talking to Light's mom, most likely telling her what had happened, again.

Light's sister, Sayu wasn't it?, was sitting on the steps, with her hands covering her face, crying. Near sighed, stood up and walked to the foot of the stairs. Then he froze up, glanced up at her quickly, before looking down and gulped. He was going to talk to the sister of the person who, technically, was shot to save his own life. He looked back up at her.

Her knees were drawn together, her elbows resting on her legs, her hands covering here face and she was crying. Of course she needed _someone_ to talk to. She was recently in a state of shock and was unresponsive to everyone, and now her brother was dead.

Near took a deep breath and walked up to her. Moving her black dress to clear a spot on the step, he sat down next to her.

She immediately looked up at him and wiped her eyes quickly.

"…You were with Nii-san when he died, weren't you?" Sayu asked, trying to keep her voice strong and trying not to cry. She was failing at both.

"Yeah…I was." Near responded after a few minutes.

"Is it true then…that you caught Kira?"

"Yes that's true." And it was true, they had caught Kira, he was Light, but he couldn't tell her that.

"Your brother was…a…good person." Near said, not knowing what else to say, and picking the last words carefully.

Her eyes were tearful again.

"I know how you feel." Near said, after a few seconds of silence. "L was like a brother to me…before he died. He took care of me and Mello at Wammy's House and he was like a big brother to the two of us, when we believed that we had no family."

"Light helped me a lot." Sayu said, tears sliding down her cheeks as she stared ahead. "He somehow stopped older kids from bullying me. He used to help me with my homework, that he probably knew I didn't need help with. I think he knew I wanted time with him." Tears were coming faster now.

Near slowly put his hand lightly on her back. Almost immediately she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest. He put his hand on her back again.

Yup, this was awkward.


	4. Of Love and Light

-1Of Love and Light

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Death Note

A/N: This one's a Light and Sayu (no incest) for my friend, she choose a number and I'm making this for her. Sorry this one's short

"Nii-san since you help me with my homework I'm going to help you with something." Sayu said with a giant grin.

Light chuckled lightly.

"Hmm? And what would that be?" Light asked, ruffling her hair.

"I'm gong to help you realize your love for men."

Awkward silence.


	5. Of Defiance and Matsuda

Of Defiance and Matsuda

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Death Note.

A/N: This one's for Danny Barefoot. It's a MatsudaXSayu, kinda weird but all my stories are weird. Sayu's OOC in this one but she's a teenager and a girl so yeah. I think it implies LXSayu near the end.

Matsuda twitched. Why did he have to baby-sit Sayu?

"Alright your parents left your supper on the table." Matsuda said, fidgeting slightly.

Sayu looked at it and poked it.

"Vegetables and… vegetables. Oh joy!" Sayu said, sarcastically.

She stood up, walked to the counter and pulled out some chips.

Sayu the sat on the counter opened the chips and began to eat them.

Matsuda flinched. "Ano, Sayu? Your parents said you're not supposed to do that."

Sayu slid off the counter, gave Matsuda a bored look and went to the living room, where she promptly laid on the couch with the chips on her chest.

Matsuda shuffled into the living room.

"Your parents specifically said in the note that you're not allowed to eat in the living room."

"What else does that note say I'm not supposed to do in the living room?" Sayu asked, innocently.

"Put your feet on the arm of the couch," Sayu lazily put her feet on the arm. "not to eat," She ate another handful of chips. "and not to listen to anything stupid Matsuda says…Hey!" Sayu giggled at that.

Matsuda blushed in embarrassment.

Sayu grinned and held back giggles.

"Sayu it's mean to l-" Matsuda was interrupted as a chip hit him on the head

Sayu giggled again.

"Sayu why'd y-" "Ptf." Sayu once again interrupted him, this time sticking her tongue out and making an annoying sound.

"Sayu don-" "Ptf."

"Sayu sto-" "Ptf."

"Sayu that's ru-" "Ptf."

"Sayu sto-" "Ptf."

"Say-" "Ptf."

" Don't do-" "Ptf."

"Sto-" "Ptf."

"Sa-" "Ptf."

Matsuda quickly walked to the couch and pulled Sayu up by her shoulders.

"Stop that Sayu! I am the one watching you so _I _am in charge!" Matsuda snapped, looking down at her seriously.

Sayu gave him a giant grin then leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm going to go do my homework." Sayu said in a sing-song voice.

Matsuda felt a chill go down his back and he turned around. There in the doorway looking like Death himself stood Soichiro Yagami with Light and L behind him.

"GAH! I can't trust L or you around my poor innocent daughter can I?!" Soichiro snapped, throwing his hands in the air.

"That little trouble-maker." Matsuda growled to himself.


	6. Of Fear and Matt

Of Fear and Matt

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note.

A/N: This is a MattXSayu for The Grey Lady. Matt and Sayu talk in Japanese to each the. I'm just too lazy to look up all the words.

Matt stood in the doorway of the hostage's room. It was his turn to watch her and he just knew this was going to be the most boring thing ever.

The girl was bound, gagged and blindfolded… and Matt's Japanese was limited.

He sighed, cleared his throat and began his limited Japanese.

"Hello." She looked around in a scared manner.

"Is anyone there? Hello?" She replied in Japanese he voice filled with fear. Of course she was afraid. Who wouldn't be in this situation?

Matt walked into the room, closed the door and leaned against it.

"Yes. Your name is Sayu, right?" Matt questioned, hoping his Japanese was right.

"Yes. What's yours?" She asked.

"Ano…Yamato." He said, picking a name quickly.

Matt stepped towards her.

He could see her shrink away from him, and took a step back.

"Please don't come any closer." She said so quickly in Japanese that he almost didn't catch it quick enough to translate it.

He decided that she could most likely sense his presences now and maybe his location.

"Yeah, okay." He said, nodding.

Then there was silence. He didn't know how long it lasted but it must have been around an hour, because soon there was a knock on the door.

"Matt, you can go know." A man yelled in English.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be out in a second." Matt yelled back in English.

"Bye for now." Matt said to Sayu on Japanese.

"Bye…Yamato."

So she never saw him but they talked.

The day they were going to trade her for the notebook it was Matt who was going to bring her.

He unlocked the door and walked in. He easily undid her blindfold and looked at her face-to-face. She cocked her head to the side.

"Yamato?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Yamato." Matt said in Japanese .

He held her arm tightly as they walked down the hallway.

As they stood there waiting to pass her off they stood in a blank room with two doors.

"Thank you for talking to me." Sayu said after a while, slowly in Japanese.

"No problem." Matt said, still holding her arm.

She suddenly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek just one minute before the trader walked in, mask on.

Matt watched her being escorted out.

"Bye." He said this time in English, silently hoping that no one heard him.


	7. Of Lawsuits and Mikami

Of Lawsuits and Mikami

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note

A/N: Yay! I finally get to write a MikamiXSayu fanfics. This is for Anime-StarWars-fan-Zach who gave me the idea and the opportunity to write this. It isn't that romantic or anything, though.

Sayu's 16 and Mikami's 24

Sayu sat in the waiting room nervously.

"Ms. Yagami?" Sayu looked up. "Mikami-sama will see you now." Sayu stood up and fallowed the lady to an office.

A young man was sitting at the desk, checking papers and writing information on another paper.

"Mikami-sama, Ms. Yagami is here to see you." The lady said, before walking out, closing the door behind her.

The man, Mikami-sama as the lady had called him, gestured to a seat across from himself.

"Sit, please." He said, looking up from his work.

Sayu sat down quickly. She just wanted this over.

"Why are you here?

"Ano…well. I'm being sued and you're a lawyer, right?" Sayu said quickly.

Mikami sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"I am a lawyer yes, but I'm the wrong kind of lawyer you're looking for." Mikami said, looking back at his work.

"Please! I really need a lawyer! I'll pay you as much as you want!" Sayu cried out, standing up.

Mikami sighed. "I'll take the case, I guess."

Sayu smiled and tears came noticeable in her eyes. "Thank you. Oh, thank you." She said, shaking his hand.

"Come back tomorrow and we'll talk." Mikami said, looking back towards his work.

The sound of the door opening then closing didn't interrupt him at all as he continued his work.

After doing research, it was easy for him to win the case. In his mind these people deserved to die.

In a month it was over, but they talked to each other from time to time.

After Kira grew bigger their small conversations stopped completely.

Mikami later found out she had gone into a state of shock, and while he was sitting in his insane state it dawned on him that Sayu Yagami was Light Yagami's younger sister, Kira's sister… his previous God's sister. He died wondering if she was part of Kira's plan.


End file.
